


In Sickness and In Health

by Kia_707



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Common Cold, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Nothing too bad but just a heck of a lot of emotions, OKAY BUT, Sickness, so i gotchu, taking care of each other, we need more juciel?????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kia_707/pseuds/Kia_707
Summary: I am horrible at descriptions so I'll keep this short. Saeyoung comes over to visit Jumin and fluff, angst, and more fluff ensues. This takes place after he finds Saeran and Saeran is off living his own life. There is no specific MC either. Also Saeyoung has left the agency too





	In Sickness and In Health

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaa okay so this is based of an rp I did like 7 months ago. I'm just loosely using what I remember and pulling that into a story with other stuff. This chapter isn't super long but the next will have a bunch more. I'm planning on putting a lot more story in this than my other fics, and I hope yall like it ^^
> 
> Thank you @teenyturtle on tumblr for the title of the fic!

 

Jumin sighed as he sat on the couch, Elizabeth the 3rd by his side, asleep. Just prior to this he had gotten a message from Saeyoung requesting to come over. Despite his antics and prior harassment of Elizabeth the 3rd, the man held a soft spot in his heart. Even Jumin recognized how far Saeyoung has come in maturity, especially in how he treats cats. It wasn't until recently that Jumin started allowing him to visit, and he hasn't regretted the decision yet. Saeyoung proved to be gentle and kind to Elizabeth now, much to Jumin's appreciation.

 

Saeyoung has also been more open since he left the agency he was with. He's been on the messenger more often and has been taking care of his brother. When Saeran came home everyone noticed a difference in his behavior. He was softer, more caring than usual. Now that Saeran is healthy and able to be independent in his own home, Saeyoung is free to relax and enjoy himself. Jumin can't help but wonder if the man was interested in anyone as he talks about his intrigue with love more often now. He sighed at the thought before catching himself, surprised. Why was he frustrated about the possibility? He had no business in Saeyoung's love life, not even having one himself.

 

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door to his penthouse, causing the man to look up in surprise. In the midst of his thinking Saeyoung had arrived. Standing up, Jumin went over to the door, opening it to find Saeyoung and a guard standing there.

 

“Jumin~!” Saeyoung exclaimed happily.

 

Jumin merely nodded and let the man in, nodding at the guards and closing the door. “Saeyoung.” He greeted, sitting down on the couch again. “Anything the matter? Or did you just simply want to visit?”

 

Saeyoung shrugged, sitting down next to him, giving Elizabeth a small pet on the head, getting a happy ‘mrrp’ in response. “I was just bored so I thought why not visit you!”

 

Jumin nodded, reaching down to pet Elizabeth as well. “I see.” He didn't say anymore, the two in a comfortable silence as they pet Elizabeth, who was greatly enjoying this. His mind wandered back to what he was thinking about before. His eyes wandered over to watch Saeyoung who had a small smile on his lips. _Cute._ Jumin blinked as he surprised himself with his own thoughts. He brought his mind back to wondering about Saeyoung's life. _Does he have someone special in his life? He seems pretty interested in love. How does love even work?_

 

“That's a loaded question.”

 

Jumin looked over in surprise, confused. “What?”

 

Saeyoung smiled, looking over at him. “You asked how love works. That's a pretty deep question you know.” He crossed his legs, turning to face Jumin, now sitting sideways on the couch.

 

Jumin blinked in surprise, not realizing he had said that last thought out loud. “Oh, I suppose I did.”

 

Saeyoung just laughed, smiling big. “Ahh well I'll answer anyways.” He paused, seemingly both pulling himself into a serious tone as well as finding his words. After a long moment he messily gave some sort of explanation despite never having a real romantic relationship before. He explained as well that all he knew was familial and platonic love as well as what he had learned in stories and seeing others in love. He stated all of these which helped Jumin understand a little bit more.

 

After Saeyoung finished they sat in silence while Jumin struggled to understand. “... Thank you.” He said quietly, not fully understanding but choosing to accept the answer Saeyoung had given. Saeyoung nodded in response, grinning. He then stood up, stretching big before plopping back down on the couch. He let out a big yawn, stretching out again. Jumin looked at him, raising his eyebrows. “Tired? I wouldn’t have expected you to visit if you were so tired.”

 

Saeyoung simply shrugged, another yawn slipping out. “This is why I don’t explain things, I get so tired!” He draped his arm over his face dramatically, pouting. He stayed there, getting no reaction from Jumin, before he pulled back and ran a hand through his messy hair. “I dunno, guess I’m just suddenly tired. I’ll be fine.” He smiled, obviously trying to hide how tired he was growing.

 

Jumin sighed, shaking his head. “I have work to do today. Why don’t you go lay in my bed andp nap while I go to my office here and work. I’ll be in there.” He pointed to the door to his office. “I’m not trusting you to drive home like this.”

 

Saeyoung pouted, starting to object when he was cut off by another yawn. “Fiiiine.” He stood up before looking back at Jumin with a grin. “Tuck me in?” Jumin just gave him an unamused look, standing up and adjusting his shirt. He lead Saeyoung to his bedroom, opening the door for him. Saeyoung looked at the massive bed in surprise. “Woaaah you have such a big bed!” He took off his jacket and sat down on the bed, his eyes wide. “It’s so soft?” Jumin watched him with mild amusement as the boy sat in awe of his bed.

 

“I’ll leave you here then. The remote for the ceiling fan is on the table. You know where to find me if you need me.” Jumin stepped out, Elizabeth stepping out to presumebly jump on the bed to lay with Saeyoung. He closed the door a little, leaving Elizabeth a way out. Walking to his desk in the office, he sat down, pulling out his files.

* * *

 

Saeyoung pulled himself into the layers of several thousand thread count sheets, still in awe over how soft the bed was. He curled up, relaxing, closing his eyes. He sighed, his thoughts wandering. He wasn't sure why, but Jumin was calming. He was having a rough morning and came over, now everything seems better. None of his friends know. No one but Saeran knows what he goes through everyday. He sighed, relaxing. He let himself drift off, sleep talking over him.

 

His dreams were plagued with fear during the short nap, causing him to wake with a start. He sat up, his eyes wide. Looking around, he panicked at the different room before realizing where he was. Sitting there, he slowly regained a calm demeanor, running his hands through his hair. It wasn't until he felt like he was okay that he realized that he really wasn't physically okay. He had a headache, his nose was stuffy and he felt nauseated. He groaned in both pain and frustration. He was sick.

 

“Agh what am I going to do… “ He murmured to himself, holding his stomach so as to not ruin Jumin's bedsheets were he to throw up. He slowly stood, regretfully, knowing he had to tell Jumin. That is if he could make it there. Taking a deep breath, Saeyoung started the long journey, despite it being less than a minute, to the office.

 

He slowly made his way to the office before he started to feel faint, his vision blurring. Right as he stepped up to the door his legs gave out and he lay hunched over on the floor, still clutching at his stomach desperately.

* * *

 

Jumin turned around in his chair upon hearing a thump and his eyes widened to see Saeyoung laying on the floor. He jumped out of his chair, discarding his work as he kneeled down next to the fallen boy. “Saeyoung?”

 

Saeyoung looked up weakly, looking very pale. Jumin frowned, unsure what was going on. He slowly helped him stand up, taking him back to the bedroom and laying him down. Pulling out his phone he immediately called his personal doctor as he sat by Saeyoung, watching him nervously. He had never seen someone so sick, let alone his friend, someone he cared about. He talked to the doctor who said she will be by right away.

 

Twenty minutes had passed when the doctor arrived. She came in, checked Saeyoung's vitals and such before turning to Jumin. “He just has a bad common cold. It's not common for it to be this bad, but it's likely due to dehydration and a possible lack of the necessary vitamins. Just give him some over the counter cold medicine and keep him hydrated and he should be better within the next week or two.”

 

Jumin took the information in, nodding. The doctor gave him some medicine she had brought just in case it was just a cold. She gave him the instructions before taking her tools and leaving. Jumin looked at Saeyoung, relieved he wasn't dying or something. Saeyoung looked up at him groggily, rubbing his eyes and stretching his legs. Jumin watched him for a long moment before figuring out how to give him the medicine and what the dosage was. Once he had the liquid measured he sat Saeyoung up having him take the medicine.

 

“Sorry.”

 

Jumin looked at him, shaking his head. “Don't be sorry. Are you alright with staying here until you are better? I could send you home with a nurse if you wish.”

 

Saeyoung cut him off. “I'll be fine I'll just drive home. As much as I'd love to have Doctor Jumin, I shouldn't stay. ” he teased, trying to lighten the mood. That didn't last long before he was thrown into a coughing fit.

 

Jumin shook his head, rubbing his temple. “No, you are in no condition to leave like this. I'll get you a glass of water. Would you like me to call the chef?” Saeyoung sighed, agreeing to staying. Upon the option of a chef, he declined, not feeling well enough to eat.

 

“You can just go back to work, I'll stay here.” He let out a dejected sigh, frowning. Thinking for a moment Jumin left the room before coming back with a filling binder and pens. He laid them on the bed before going back and getting a chair and fold out mini desk. Upon noticing Saeyoung's confusion he explained himself.

 

“I'm going to work in here, after the incident earlier I'd like to keep watch over you in case you get worse.” He continued setting up his makeshift desk.

 

“You don't have to do that.” Saeyoung murmured, his exhaustion clearly catching up to him.

  
“Well I'm going to.” He stated simply, starting to work. Every couple minutes he glanced up to watch over Saeyoung, clarifying he was alright. The man had fallen asleep pretty quickly and looked more at peace now that he was sleeping. Jumin found himself looking at Saeyoung more frequently, his mind wandering away from work. He still didn’t know much about Saeyoung, mostly just what he had learned prior to him leaving the agency. He was a mystery and that frustrated Jumin. He wanted to understand him more. He knew there was more than just the joking silly man that lay in that bed, and he wished he knew more. He watched him closely, almost trying to see into his mind, curious what went on in his head. One thing he has noticed is that he isn’t as playful anymore, more calm, especially once Saeran had came home. However he still seemed positive and happy, which astounded Jumin. He was in awe of how positively happy this man was all the time, even in hard times. He sighed and pulled his focus back to his work.


End file.
